This specification discloses a multi-function device capable of executing a plurality of functions.
For example, one related art discloses a server capable of performing communication with a plurality of terminals. This server stores priorities of each terminal of the plurality of terminals for connecting to the server. While the server is being connected to the maximum number of terminals that can simultaneously connects to the server, if the server receives a new connection request from an additional terminal, the server compares priorities of the at least two terminals, which are currently being connected to the server, and the priority of the additional terminal. If the priority of the additional terminal is lower than the priorities of the at least two terminals being connected to the server, the server does not establish connection with the additional terminal. If the priority of the additional terminal is higher than any one of the priorities of the at least two terminals being connected to the server, the server disconnects connection with the terminal having the lowest priority among the at least two terminals being connected to the server, and then the server establishes connection with the additional terminal.